


Maybe Someday

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Frank, Adorable Karen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Gen, Karen Page is also bad at flirting, Karen Page is done, Karen-centric, M/M, Oblivious Foggy Nelson, Oblivious Matt Murdock, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Karen’s two best friends are heads over heels for each other but won’t admit it, and she’s somehow a little too involved in their drama. But hey, at least she can complain to the random guy at the bar who seems to oddly understand her.





	Maybe Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have no idea when I wrote this. Like I literally have no memory of writing it. I just found it on my Tumblr and was actually proud of it which like NEVER happens. So I decided to post it here. I also changed the title cause I didn’t like the original one.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes from the Tumblr post:
> 
> This fic assumes Karen found out about Matt’s abilities before Foggy did. Also, this is set sometime during Season 1

“You’re doing it again,” Karen complained without looking up from her notepad. She didn’t have to look to know her idiot friend he was at it again. “I can almost _feel_ you drooling." 

”’M not drooling,“ Foggy sounded like he was in his own little world. Probably planning a destination wedding with Matt again.

Karen looked up from the file to find Foggy exactly how she had expected to find him. Foggy had his chin propped up on his palm and was staring across the office. The edges of Karen’s lips twitched with a mischievous smile. She reached across the desk and snapped her fingers in front of Foggy’s face who retaliated by swatting her hand away without averting his gaze. 

” _Look_ at him. Look at that stupidly handsome face. The pouty thing he does with his lips when he’s thinking really hard- He’s killing me over here, Kare!“ 

Karen groaned and threw her head back against the back of her chair. It was the same song and dance Every. Single. Time. 

"And when he takes off his suit jacket- that- that right there should be a crime. He should be arrested for that alone.” He then vigorously shook his head as he said, “Okay, nope, _nope_ not going there. He’ll probably make orange jumpsuits look sexy too. Have you ever seen a human more beautiful?" 

"Yeah, I have,” Karen nodded. “I saw Ryan Reynolds once. Or maybe it was his doppelganger- but either way, I can assure that Matt isn’t the only good looking person out there. In fact, doesn’t even make the top 10 of good looking people.”

"How _dare_ you? Ryan Reynolds has got nothing on my boo.” And there it is. The Dramatics. At least he was looking at her now. “I wanna have his babies, Karen. I want adorable little dark-haired babies with him who give those Instagram babies a run for their money,” he added, giving her the saddest look, that made his eyes widen, and his bottom lip stick out in a pout. 

“Okay, setting aside the fact that it’s not  biologically possible for you to have his babies-” Karen pointed out. “-you never even told the guy that you liked him." 

"I did too!” Foggy grumbled, playing with the edges of the Post-It note in front of him. “Back in college. When I met him I told him that I thought he was really good looking. He didn’t seem too comfortable with the whole thing.“ 

"That’s because you don’t tell a person you just met that you think they’re hot” Karen paused and pinched the bridge of her nose before adding, “Anyway, that was 10 years ago. He’s your best friend now. So stop daydreaming and do something about it." 

"Can’t. He doesn’t even know I’m gay. I’ll have to come out to him, and that right there could put a dent in our relationship,” Foggy sighed. 

Before Karen could say anything, he got out of his chair and grabbed the suit jacket. “Anyway, I need to go to my deposition now." 

***

Karen remained in Foggy’s office after he left. She tried to keep her mind off what Foggy just said. It wasn’t her place to tell him what to do. As his friend she could just advise him. Sighing, she started looking through the files once again, trying to find a possible loophole for their new case. It wasn’t even a minute later when she heard footsteps stop in front of her. 

"He left for the deposition?” Matt asked. Trying to act nonchalant.

Karen smirked as she looked up at the other bane of her existence, “Like you didn’t know that already.” She paused, and tried to stifle a laugh as she said, “He wants to have your babies, Matt." 

Matt let out an amused chuckle at that, "Yeah, I heard." 

"You creep,” Karen teased, leaning back in her chair and letting her fingers play with Foggy’s pen. 

“But can you imagine our babies? All sweet and caring like him.” Now Matt sounded like he was in his own little world. “They’d also be defiant and loyal to a fault. But they’ll probably get into a lot of fights." 

"Wow,” Karen huffed. “You two have it bad. Why can’t you just get together?” 

"Not that simple, Kare.” A dark look fell over Matt’s face, “He doesn’t know about- _you know_. If he did-" 

"It would put a dent in your relationship,” Karen finished his sentence for him. “You don’t know that, Matt." 

"I do, and the whole thing won’t just put a dent in our relationship, it will destroy us because the first thing he’ll ask is if I knew he was gay this whole time. Then he’ll ask if I always knew how he felt about me. I’ll lose his trust and eventually him. I can’t do that, Karen.” 

The desperation in Matt’s voice broke Karen’s heart. She sadly smiled and stood up to move around the desk and stand in front of him. She reached out to squeeze his shoulder as she said, "Somewhere deep, _deep_ down I am an optimist, so I think it might just work out between the two of you. But ultimately it’s up to you.” To lighten the mood she added, “I am _way_ too involved in this whole mess than I’d like to be so I’m taking the rest of the day off and going out to get my self a drink or ten, and possibly find a boyfriend or a girlfriend. I’m not picky.”

Matt laughed and smacked her hand away. "It’s too late, Page. Like you said, you’re already involved, and I am taking you down with me.”

“I hate you so much.” Karen smacked him upside the head, before sauntering out of Foggy’s office.

She heard Matt yell, “Do I at least make the top 100 of good looking people?” Behind her. 

***

Karen was well into her third beer when she someone sat down beside her. She tried not to tense up. It was just another _regular_ person. Not everyone was out to get her. She tried to assure herself.  

“Beers don’t taste good when they’re warm, ma’am,” said the man beside her. His deep, gravelly voice was oddly comforting. 

Karen’s curiosity got the best of her and she glanced over to the man.

Her breath caught in her throat as she took him in.  The man was dressed in a military uniform. There was sweat trailing down the side of his face, and he had his bruised hand expertly wrapped around the neck of his beer bottle. Karen tried hard not to imagine that hand wrapped around her own neck. 

Despite all the liquor in her system, her mouth suddenly felt dry when the man tipped his head back to take a long swig from his bottle. His Adam’s Apple bobbed with each gulp. Some rational, non-horny part of her brain chastised her for getting hot and bothered watching a man drink his beer. 

“Damn, you’re hot." 

Karen gasped and quickly covered her mouth when the man raised an eye in her direction. Shit. Did she just say that out loud? She tried averting her eyes and the dirty counter suddenly seemed a lot more interesting.

But that’s when she saw it. The silver band on the man’s left hand ring finger, 

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Oh god, I just hit on a married guy,” Karen cringed covering her face. “You know what? I-” She got up to look around for her purse, “- I’m gonna go now- and probably never come here again.”

“You don’t have to,” the guy said quickly, offering her an amused smile, “I’ll take that as a compliment." 

That made Karen stop and plop back on the bar stool. "Really?” 

“Of course. That’s not something I hear every day, so thank you. _Ma’am_.”

Yep. She was gone. 

***

"You know, sometimes it just-“ The guy, Frank, sounded more open and maybe a little bit tipsy after his fourth beer. “-it takes time for people to open up and put themselves out there. Even in front of people they’ve known their whole lives.”

Karen, the ever so guarded Karen, somehow told Frank everything about her life or more like Matt and Foggy’s lives. She, of course, left certain parts out but she admitted that they both had their own secrets which they were hesitant to share with each other.

Frank seemed like the type of person who had secrets of his own so he understood exactly what Karen was talking about.

“You’re hiding too?” She dared to ask. 

Frank set the empty beer bottle on the counter and huffed, “I think we all are, ma'am.” The knowing look he gave Karen, made her balk and slightly move away from him. It’s almost like the guy could see right through her. It was a bit disconcerting.

“You just gotta give it time. Not too much time, though, or you might end up losing the people you can’t afford to lose,” Frank added. There was a sadness in his voice that made Karen feel for him. 

“Is that why you came here instead of going home?” She didn’t miss the duffle bag that was sitting beside Frank’s feet.

Frank went quiet again. After a few seconds, he gave her a nod. “Needed a bit of liquid courage to face my old woman. Last time I left- it was ugly. She yelled, I listened, and then I picked up my bag and left two days before I was supposed to go back. We haven’t talked since." 

"Mind if I ask what happened?" 

Frank looked like he was about to say no, but then he let out a deep sigh and sat up straight on the stool. "What the hell. Ain’t like we’re gonna see each other again." 

"Exactly,” Karen agreed. Her heart tugged at the realization that she might actually never see this guy again. 

“My kids wanted to go to this waterpark for months, but my wife told them that they’ll go when I got home. It was my little girl’s birthday, and she planned out everything- but when the day came... I couldn’t do it. I just couldn’t." 

"You don’t like public spaces?" 

"I dunno,” Frank shrugged. “All I know is that I froze. My kids were upset. My old lady- she was pissed. She kept asking what was going on but I just couldn’t tell her, you know? Not that I didn’t want to. It’s just that the guy she married- the tough guy who was never scared of anything- I just wasn’t _him_ in that moment and that scared the shit out of me.”

“You thought she would be disappointed if she saw this vulnerable side of you?” Karen asked when Frank went quiet.

That right there helped her understand why Matt and Foggy won’t come out and say how they felt about each other. They were terrified of exposing themselves. They couldn’t put their true selves out there for the other to see. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Frank shrugged, and looked away from her. “But I don’t want to hide anymore. Especially not from her. In these two weeks, I had a lot of time to think, and I realized I was an idiot for running away. We’ve been together for a hell of a long time. Something as small as this won’t break our relationship, but she still deserves the truth.”

“So you’ll tell her what’s going on?" 

"Yeah, I will. Everything. Then I’m gonna take her and the kids to Central Park tomorrow." 

"Are you sure you’re ready for that?” Karen asked worriedly. 

 "I am willing to try for them,“ Frank admitted. He sighed and got off his stool, "I should get going now. My kids must be waiting up.”

Karen tried not to feel bad. The guy was married. He had kids. This could never turn into anything anyway.

“Don’t worry that pretty little head of yours too much. Let your friends solve their own problems," the guy said as he started to leave. 

"Can’t. I’m too involved." 

"Are you really? Or you just running away from your own problems?" 

Karen was taken aback by the question. How can a guy she just met an hour ago know her so well? 

Frank chuckled as Karen struggled to find the right words. 

"Don’t know if I’ll ever see you again, so take care of yourself, ma'am.”

“You too, Frank.”

Her heart ached a little as she watched his back retreat out the door. She called the bartender when Frank was out of sight, and got herself a whiskey this time. 


End file.
